


The Wah Family Farm and Orchard

by rosesupposes



Series: Newsiestober 2019 [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Newsiestober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes
Summary: Sniper at work at his family's apple orchard.A drabble for Newsiestober day 13.





	The Wah Family Farm and Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick drabble for Newsiestober day 13: apple cider. It's a day late, oops.
> 
> Please enjoy Sniper at his family's apple orchard.

Sniper loved the fall. It was probably cheesy to say that, given that his family owned a farm and apple orchard, but they also sold Christmas trees and he hated winter so he figured he was in the safe-from-cheesy zone. He preferred apple season to pumpkin season. There was something about people choosing to come pick apples that put them in a much better mood than when they came to pick pumpkins because they felt obligated.

Fall was their busy season, so Sniper spent most of his weekends and quite a bit of his after school time working at one of the various open stations throughout the farm. He preferred the corn maze watchtower, where he could laugh at the farm’s patrons walking in circles, but his second favorite was the small shop sandwiched between the hot cider donuts stand and the snack shack on the far side of the orchard. They sold cider, donuts, jams, and honey but the cider and jams were also available at the store at the front of the farm and most people wanted to wait for the hot donuts so it was usually pretty empty.

It was a particularly slow Saturday and Sniper had spent most of the morning adding labels to empty jam and honey jars. There’d been a handful of customers too impatient to wait in line for the hot cider donuts but for the most part, he’d been peeling and sticking. 

He was in the back, putting away the box of jars he’d just stickered, when the bell that alerted him of incoming customers rang. “I’m just back here,” he called out. “Yell if you need anything.”

He was answered immediately by screaming and shouting and he ran out to the front of the store only to find a group of his idiot friends screaming and shouting in the middle of the store. “Shut up, assholes,” he said, pushing Finch playfully towards Smalls. They thankfully stopped screaming but they were all still grinning at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you not read the group chat?” Finch asked. “We all said we were going to be here today.”

Sniper tried to remember when that came up and he sort of remembered them starting to make plans for the weekend but they’d mentioned going paintballing one last time before it got too cold and he’d tuned them out. “I don’t pay attention to plans when I have work.”

“Well, you don’t have work anymore,” Buttons said, from where he was examining jars of honey. “Your mom said she texted you and Morris could take over the store instead of the donuts.”

Albert held up a jar of jam. “Is this gluten free?”

“It’s jam,” Sniper said, deadpan. He was unsurprised that Albert, recently diagnosed with celiac or whatever, didn’t know what was gluten free and what wasn’t.

“Yeah,” Al said, looking up from the label. “So is it gluten free?”

“Yes, Al.” Finch said, taking the jar from Albert’s hand and putting it back on the shelf. “Jam is gluten free. We’ll get some later.”

“Sniper, get Morris to come over here,” Smalls said, pushing him towards the door that connected the shop to the donut stand. “The others are waiting at the corn maze and we are going to destroy them.”

“Yeah, and the faster we do the maze the faster we can get cider and donuts,” Albert added.

Sniper pulled off his apron as he opened the door. “You guys picked maze groups without me?”

“Yes, so hurry up,” Smalls continued.

“The donuts have gluten, Al.”

“Wait, what?”

Sniper grinned. His day hadn’t started out bad but, between his friends and putting Morris on store, which he hated, it was turning out to be pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at rosesupposes.


End file.
